jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of French JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Part 2 Volumes
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=4 |minwidth=3 |maxwidth=6 |font-size=80% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Part 1 Volumes |tab2=Part 2 Volumes |tab3=Part 3 Volumes |tab4=Part 4 Volumes |tab5=Part 5 Volumes |tab6=Part 6 Volumes |tab7=Part 7 Volumes |tab8=Part 8 Volumes }} This is a list of all current French volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. The series was first released up until Part 4 under French publisher J'ai Lu (19 January 2002 to 02 December 2005). Starting in April 2007, Parts 5 through 7 were continued by Tonkam, whom also republished the first four parts and are currently publishing JoJolion. Volume List 究極生物|JoJo tai Kyūkyoku Seibutsu}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 6 |#1 = 6 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 21 Janvier 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-1 |J'ai Lu Date = 16 Juin 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-6 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 045. |Ch02 = 046. |Ch03 = 047. |Ch04 = 048. |Ch05 = 049. |Ch06 = 050. |Ch07 = 051. |Ch08 = 052. |Ch09 = 053. |Ch10 = 054. |Ch11 = 055. |Ch12 = 056. |Ch13 = 057. 究極生物|JoJo tai Kyūkyoku Seibutsu}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 7 |#1 = 7 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 11 Mars 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-2 |J'ai Lu Date = 21 Juillet 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-7 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 058. |Ch03 = 059. |Ch04 = 060. |Ch05 = 061. |Ch06 = 062. |Ch07 = 063. |Ch08 = 064. |Ch09 = 065. |Ch10 = 066. |Ch12 = 067. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 8 |#1 = 8 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 08 Avril 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-3 |J'ai Lu Date = 19 Août 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-8 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 068. |Ch03 = 069. |Ch04 = 070. |Shi no Uedingu Ringu}} |Ch05 = 071. |Ch06 = 072. |Ch07 = 073. |Ch08 = 074. |Ch09 = 075. JoJo|Hamon Masutā JoJo}} |Ch10 = 076. |Ch12 = 077. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 9 |#1 = 9 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Mai 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-4 |J'ai Lu Date = 13 Septembre 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-9 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 078. |Ch03 = 079. |Ch04 = 080. |Ch05 = 081. |Ch07 = 082. |Ch08 = 083. |Ch09 = 084. |Ch10 = 085. ”|Kāzu "Hikari no Mōdo"}} |Ch12 = 086. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 10 |#1 = 10 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 10 Juin 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-5 |J'ai Lu Date = 24 Octobre 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-10 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 087. |Ch03 = 088. |Ch04 = 089. |Ch05 = 090. |Ch07 = 091. |Ch08 = 092. |Ch09 = 093. |Ch10 = 094. の舞いリサリサ|Shiruku no Mai Risa Risa}} |Ch12 = 095. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 11 |#1 = 11 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Juillet 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-6 |J'ai Lu Date = 29 Novembre 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-11 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 096. |Ch03 = 097. |Ch04 = 098. |Ch05 = 099. |Ch07 = 100. |Ch08 = 101. |Ch09 = 102. |Ch10 = 103. |Kaze no Fainaru Mōdo}} |Ch12 = 104. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 12 |#1 = 12 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 26 Août 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-2-Battle-Tendency/vol-7 |J'ai Lu Date = 20 Décembre 2002http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure/vol-12 |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 105. |Ch03 = 106. |Ch04 = 107. |Ch05 = 108. |Ch06 = 109. |Ch07 = 110. |Ch08 = 111. |Ch09 = 112. |Ch10 = 113. }} References }} Category:Lists